An handy surprise
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Beca was on vacation, but after the insufferable comments made by her mother, she decided to come back home earlier than planned and see her girlfriend that she had missed so much. Once she arrived, the situation got out of hand.


**An handy surprise**

Aubrey was quietly reading on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend, Jesse, to show up when she heard a faint knock on the door. Thinking it was him, she straightened her clothes and put on her best smile on before opening.

"Hey sweethea- Beca? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Well, hello to you too Aubrey. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Beca smirked.

"Sorry, I just thought it was Jesse. Come in," said Aubrey. "Aren't you supposed to be back in like, a week?" she asked confused. It was the summer vacation and the brunette had gone to her mom's for a month.

"I booked an earlier flight. I missed Chloe too much and my mom was driving me nuts. Saying things like - 'I know this guy, he's smart, he goes to church every day, stinks a lot and he's squint-eyed. I'm sure you'd like him! You'd make such a great couple!' or 'Why don't we go to church at 4 a.m. You'll see, the pews are super uncomfortable and the priest won't try to exorcise the gay out of you at all'. I swear, one more day and I'd have lost it." The brunette said frustrated while running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure she wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? She calls Chloe, and I quote: 'the temptation that keeps me out a heaven.'"

The blonde looked baffled by the statement. How could someone judge Chloe? Her best friend was one of the sweetest people she knew, always trying to see the best in people, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Your mother's a bitch!"

The brunette chuckled. It wasn't everyday that she heard Aubrey use profanities. "Oh my God! Did my ears deceive me? Did the famous Aubrey Posen, Saint Politeness, just say the b-word?"

Aubrey sent her a death glare, "Laugh while you still can, Hobbit."

"I'm not a hobbit," the brunette rolled her eyes. One thing she surely hadn't missed during the last 3 weeks was the pet name Aubrey had for her.

"Close enough."

"I'm sure that somewhere in that heart of stone of yours, you missed me."

"I confess you're quite entertaining. You're an ass, though."

"Come on, admit it. I'm the annoying little sister you never wanted," Beca bumped her shoulder with the blonde's.

Aubrey huffed, "More like the annoying pain in my ass that is dating my best friend that I never wanted."

"Good to see you're still as funny as before," Beca deadpanned.

"At least, I have a sense of humor."

Beca feigned hurt, placing her hand on her chest and opening her mouth wide in a perfect O-shape. "It's called being sarcastic!"

A brief moment passed before Aubrey spoke up again. "It's good to have you back Beca," she said with sincere smile. "Chloe had been all mope-y and broody last week. You sure know how to make the girl happy." Aubrey returned her focus to the book she had been reading while Beca headed to Chloe's room.

She entered the room, like an over-excited five years old in front of a Christmas tree. The DJ was eventually going to see her girlfriend after 3 weeks of separation. "HEY BAB-, "she didn't even get to finish her sentence that her voice got caught in her throat at the sight in front of her.

The ginger was laying on her bed, in all her naked glory, her left hand between her legs while the other was kneading her right breast. The brunette thought she was about to die on the spot. She tried to say something to make her presence known but her brain cells refused to cooperate, too focused on drooling as Chloe's moans filled her ears. Furthermore, she spotted the headphones in her girlfriend's ears so even if she managed to choke out a few words, she wouldn't be heard. She stared for a moment, because excuse her but she hadn't had sex with her girlfriend in three whole weeks. And Chloe panting is hot, so her eyes lingered longer than they should. Plus, what was the perk of having a super hot girlfriend if she couldn't look, right?

She sobered up a few moments later, her eyes still glued to Chloe and a smirk made its way to her lips. She approached the bed and pulled gently on the earphones, popping them out of Chloe's ears."Need a hand?" she asked with an eyebrow risen.

The redhead jumped in surprise as the foreign voice filled the room, dragging her out of her daydream. She looked like she had a heart attack for a few seconds, but as soon as her eyes fell open and she saw the tiny brunette, the fear in her heart was traded with sparkles. She stood up, as fast as she could before tackle-hugging Beca on the floor, squealing in delight.

"Oh my God! You're back, you're here! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" Chloe peppered the DJ's face with small pecks and eventually connected her lips with Beca's for a languid kiss.

The brunette's arms went automatically around Chloe's waist and squeezed, afraid that if she let go, Chloe would disappear. Chloe's hands got lost in brown hair, her fingers tangled in the brunette's locks. The redhead felt her heart pumping hard in her chest, like it was trying to get out. She had dreamed about this kiss countless times since her lover had left. And God, it felt so good to finally see her again. To feel the soft plump lips she had missed so much the last few weeks against her own, the brunette's locks glide between her fingers, the slender arms of her girlfriend encircled her midsection and her hands caressed her bare back. To feel loved again. Well, not again because, of course, they had called each other frequently and skyped a lot, but feeling the DJ's flesh against her own seemed to wake Chloe up more than any alarm clock ever would. When the lack of oxygen became too much, they parted apart.

"Miss me much, I see," Beca smirked, her breath erratic.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, m'lady."

They pulled each other for a kiss again and again. The redhead's tongue darted out of her mouth and went to meet Beca's, pulling her into a needy and hungry kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues battled, sharing all the emotions they had on their minds since the last few weeks. Beca felt her stomach doing back flips as Chloe's tongue stroked hers deliciously. She had fantasized about this since she had left but what she was feeling now felt better than all her dreams. The DJ's grip tightened around her girlfriend and at the contact of her knuckles against the cool skin, it clicked in her mind that Chloe was still naked. She pulled her closer, almost trying to sink into her. Stomach against stomach, breast against breast, they were like two pieces of a puzzle. Out of breath, Beca pulled away, placing small pecks on Chloe's lips.

"I love you."

The redhead lips curved up - into what was probably at the brunette's eyes- the most beautiful and genuine smile she had ever seen. Chloe's eyes sparkled and a look of pure love was written all over her face. "I love you too."

"Now," the redhead gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. "Not that I mind sitting all day on the floor with you, but it's kinda itchy when you're butt naked." She helped Beca up so they were standing in the middle of Chloe's room.

"I interrupted you in your fun, didn't I?" smirked Beca.

"Well, we could make it our fun."

"I'd like that very much," the DJ replied, flashing her a toothy grin.

The brunette grabbed Chloe by her hips and pulled her closer, until she felt her girlfriend's body sank into hers. She ran her thumbs back and forth against Chloe's skin, she had always liked the softness she found here.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

Instead of replying, the redhead simply pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't as needy as the first; instead it felt so much tender. Chloe's plump lips were sweet and smooth against her own, and she realized how much she had missed them. The DJ felt her head spin and her knees grow weak as the redhead's tongue entered her mouth to stroke hers with - what Beca could only describes as- perfection. Beca moved them towards the bed, until the back of the redhead's knees hit the furniture and Chloe gracefully landed on the mattress.

The brunette took in the sight in front of her. Chloe's hair was pulled in a messy bun, her lower lip trapped between her teeth, her pale and silky skin contrasted with the sheets, her gorgeous breast waiting for Beca's touch and her nipples already erect in anticipation, the brunette had never seen her so stunning that she did in this moment.

The brunette straddled Chloe's thighs and cupped her cheeks in both hands.

She looked directly in Chloe's eyes, though darkened with desire they were still as clear blue as the ocean. Beca could easily drown in her girlfriend's eyes. "You're so beautiful," she whispered against Chloe's lips before pulling her in a fierce kiss. The redhead's hands came to rest in the small of the brunette's back, stroking the bare spot she had found just above her trousers. It felt so familiar, being in her loved one arms once gain. Her heart felt like she was home in Beca's arms and so did the butterflies in her stomach. The DJ ended the kiss but Chloe kept her eyes closed, relishing everything she could.

Beca grabbed the ginger's boobs carefully between her hands before pressing them lightly, much to Chloe's pleasure. The touch of Chloe's skin against hers set the brunette's fingertips on fire. Beca didn't waste any time and latched her mouth to Chloe's nipples. She sucked on the already hardened buds as her hands gripped Chloe's ass and brought her on the edge of the bed, the redhead's feet touching the floor. The older Bella's mouth fell open, her breath already erratic. Soft moans escaped when the brunette bit her left nipple lightly. Her hands wandered to Beca's head and got lost in wild brown locks. The DJ settled between her girlfriend's legs and placed one last kiss onto Chloe's chest. Her mouth roamed, making its way south, Beca kissed every inch of skin she could on her path until she arrived to the place she had craved so much in the last few weeks.

Chloe was beyond soaked, her thighs were glistening from arousal. The DJ couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight in front of her. Chloe tugged on her hair, urging her into action. The feeling of Beca's cool breath against her core, though sexy, was driving her crazy. Beca spread the ginger's legs as wide as she could. Then, grabbed one of her lover's hands, ran her thumb over it, and kissed the top before letting go. Though it could seem stupid to most of the people, Chloe found relief in the simple mark of affection.

The DJ locked eyes with her girlfriend and when Chloe nodded, she knew she was ready. Her tongue darted eagerly at Chloe's slit. The brunette couldn't help the groan that came from her mouth. Chloe tasted better than she did a few weeks ago, if it was even possible. She captured the redhead's bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked hard on it. The reaction was not long coming and Chloe hissed as Beca's tongue flicked over her already swollen clit, ever so slowly.

"Don-Don't tease Beca."

As soon as she said the words, two fingers entered her roughly. It felt so primal and yet it was exactly what Chloe needed. The brunette set a quick pace as she carried on licking Chloe's cunt. Her wetness was addictive, and the more Beca tasted, the more she wanted. But the brunette had soon found out it was an addiction which she didn't wanted cured. Her tongue wandered once more to her girlfriend's clit. It was so amazing - the power Beca had thanks to this little oversensitive thing. With just one lick, she could reduce Chloe to a whimpering mess, her whimpering mess. She slowed down the movement of her fingers but before Chloe could even think about complaining, the rhythm of Beca's tongue drawing tight circles around her bud increased.

"Oh god! Don-Don't stop."

Chloe's eyelids were closed, her mouth hanging wide open. Loud groans escaping from her throat, cutting the silence in the room. She knew Aubrey was probably next room, watching a chick flick with Jesse, and that they could hear every one of her throaty moans but right now, she didn't give a damn. The only thing she could focus on was the DJ's tongue on her, slender fingers going in and out, then in and out again. The brunette curled her fingers inside of her, hitting the ginger's G-spot with every thrust. Chloe's hips went wild, jerking towards Beca's tongue eager for more pressure. What fell out of Chloe's lips weren't even words anymore, just vowels and whimpers coming from the deepest part of her belly. A guttural whimpering mess was exactly what Beca had reduced Chloe to. Beca noticed as the shivers appeared on her girlfriend inner thighs and she knew that Chloe was close. Beca increased her rhythm as she sucked hard on Chloe's clit. It appeared to be precisely what Chloe needed. The redhead felt a wave of pleasure ran all though her body, as her walls clenched around the DJ's skilled fingers. She threw her head back, and her back arched off the bed sheet. The brunette slowed down her ministrations, helping Chloe to ride out what seemed to be an earth-shattering orgasm.

She pulled her fingers out and gave Chloe's oversensitive bud one last kiss before slumping down bushed onto Chloe's chest. The ginger took Beca's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, and kissed the top of them.

"I love you," the older Bella mumbled.

The small brunette lifted up her head and smirked "Now, here's the real question Beale. Who do you love the most: me or your left hand?"

Chloe pretended to think for a moment before replying, "Depends, my hand's really good, but that thing you just did your tongue was pretty orgasmic."

"Orgasmic, huh?"

Chloe nodded.

"Wanna see what else that tongue can do?" Beca asked as her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Oh god," the redhead grunted, "I'm dating a perv'."

"Errr, sorry. May you remember me who sexted me nonstop last week?"

"That doesn't count. It was the two weeks hurdle of you being away, and I was incredibly horny."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Please Chlo, you're always horny."

The ginger opened her mouth wide, in a perfect O-shape. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Before Chloe could even open up her mouth to argue, Beca placed a single finger on her lips, silencing her. "And don't try to deny it. Everybody knows you're a sex freak, but I don't care. Do you know why?"

"Because you get to fuck me every time?"

"Well, there's a little of that," she smirked "But mostly because I love you." Beca said grinning, closing once more the distance between their mouths.

"And people think I'm the cheesy one," Chloe mumbled against her lover's lips.


End file.
